


Daisy's first Nativity

by LittleSpider



Series: Daisy's first Nativity [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Daisy's POV, Domestic Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart and Daisy, M/M, School Play, harry hart is a good guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpider/pseuds/LittleSpider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Daisy Unwin's first Nativity, and Eggsy promised he'd be there. But with his new job at the tailors, he couldn't always keep his promise.<br/>Luckily, there was always Harry.</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p>Mostly Daisy's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy's first Nativity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pfieffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfieffer/gifts).



> Please note in this fic, Daisy has taken Eggsy's last name after her father was sent to prison.

Daisy did what Mrs. Giles warned her not to, and stole a peek through the royal blue curtains that led to the stage.

She looked to the mummies and daddies all sat in the audience. Programmes in hand, talking amongst themselves as they waited the play to start.

It was Daisy's first time on the stage and when she had gone home from school and told Eggsy she was going to be in the school nativity. He had seemed really happy.

He had picked her up and grinned, telling her he was gonna help all learn all of her lines and make sure she got the star role of Mary. Baby Jesus' mum.

Daisy had got her lines mixed up, turned red and got cast as an angel instead.

Eggsy didn't care. He said he was gonna be there and be in the front row for her and would clap and cheer.

But Daisy couldn't see him anywhere.

A few nights ago, she heard Eggsy get up in the night and heard Harry talking to him in the hallway downstairs.

She had done what Eggsy had told her not to and sneaked out to listen on the landing.

Harry had told Eggsy to wrap up warm and to stay safe before kissing him goodbye.

Wherever Eggsy had gone to, he had gone somewhere cold.

The next morning Harry made her chucky egg and soldiers and when she asked him where Eggsy had gone:

“ _He's gone to make a suit for someone in Moscow_.” he had said, pouring her some orange juice. “ _Someone very special_.”

All of Eggsy's customers were very special and some of them were very rich.

Ever since Eggsy had become a tailor and started working with Harry he had been wearing really expensive clothes and had bought her all sorts of presents from all over the world.

But sometimes, when he wasn't wearing his special work clothes, and special tailors glasses. He'd stick his old tee shirt and jeans on and be just Eggsy again.

But now...he wasn't here...

“Daisy!”

Daisy turned around, almost tripping on the hem of her white gown that Harry had spent all last night hemming and looked up as Mrs. Giles looked down at her.

“Daisy Unwin...Come away from the curtain.” She insisted, pointing towards the gaggle of angels who were all stood waiting to go on.

Daisy shuffled towards the angels.

Peter, who was Joseph was picking his nose and Fiona, who was Mary was holding baby Jesus by the head and swinging it around absently.

She was a really bad Mary.

Fiona's mummy was a weather-lady on TV and her daddy was a Barry-Star in London. Fiona spoke the same way everyone else here did. The same way Harry did and the lady with the big fluffy cat did who lived next door.

Fiona spun around all the way and managed to smack Daisy's arm with baby Jesus.

She looked at Daisy for a moment before stepping away and continuing.

“'Scuse me.” Daisy began in a very pointed way.

Fiona turned her green eyes on Daisy and looked at her.

“Yes?”

“You just hit me.”

“I didn't mean to.”

“I know.” Daisy nodded, putting her hand on her hip. “But ya didn't say 'sorry'.”

“Oh. 'I'm sorry you got in my way.'”

Harry had always said to Daisy that ' _ please _ ' and  _ 'thank-you'  _ was important and that manners were worth more than gold or silver but Eggsy, stood in his dark blue winter coat, pin-striped suit and glasses had knelt down next to her on the first day of school and had said, in his voice that was just like hers.

_'Don't let anyone pick on ya, yeah? Ya stand up for ya self and don't let anyone make you feel less than you are.”_

Daisy puffed out her chest the way Eggsy did when he was arguing with Uncle Merlin or Auntie Roxy, and raised her voice.

“You're bein' really rude, Fiona.” she announced, loud enough for Mrs. Giles to hear. It wasn't technically grassing if she wasn't actually telling. “Maybe you should stop swingin' baby Jesus around and start practisin' ya words instead.”

Daisy's cheeks were burning and Fiona scowled before hitting Joseph with her doll for laughing.

Mrs. Carter started to play ' _Little Town of Bethlehem_ ' on the piano, and the curtains opened.

Daisy began to sing from the back row, her blue eyes scanning the unfamilar faces for Eggsy and wondering if Harry or even Mummy might be there.

Mummy had recently been away for a long time.

She had been sick after Daddy had gone to jail and Eggsy managed to get her to go to a special hospital to get better.

And though she wrote to Daisy every week and got to see her once a month, she wasn't gonna be in the audience.

She was still really sick.

Mrs. Giles ushered the chorus which Daisy was part of off the stage as Mrs. Lindemann narrated the Nativity story.

Daisy knew it off by heart.

She had been in the rehearsals for the last three weeks and now her mind was wondering as Fiona glared at her from across the stage, looking like a very angry Mary.

Daisy resisted the urge to stick her tongue out and instead turned her head away, thinking about what the teachers would say when they realized Eggsy and Harry weren't here.

They had already asked who Harry was on the first day of school when Eggsy and Harry had come with her to help her get settled in.

_'Is this your big brother, Daisy?”_

“ _Yeah. This is Eggsy.”_

“ _Eggy?”_

“ _Eggsy.” Daisy retorted, putting down her crayon and pointing to Eggsy who was smiling politely at the teacher._

“ _Hello.” Eggsy nodded, offering his hand to shake._

_She smiled to Eggsy and then looked to Harry._

“ _...And is this your grandfather?”_

_Daisy wrinkled her nose and looked to Harry before looking back to Mrs. Giles._

“ _No. That's Harry. Harry's Eggsy's boyfriend!”_

_Mrs. Giles didn't say much after that._

Harry had dropped her off at school that morning and promised that he would try and get the afternoon off to see her play.

Harry ran the Tailors shop Eggsy worked at and was always busy.

He had kissed her cheek and waved her off and she had turned around and yelled:

“ _And don't be late neivah!”_

She watched as the play carried on, trying to snatch looks at the audience when she could.

She saw Fiona's mummy who looked just like her Fiona except she never stopped smiling, even when Fiona messed up her words. Fiona's daddy wasn't here.

Peter's Daddy was here, and Peter's 'Oh-Pear' who was Italian and must have been Peter's daddy's best friend because they were holding hands really tightly.

All of the rest of the school was there too. All of the other children and they looked really bored.

Finally, it was her turn to go on stage and say her one line.

The one line that she had gone over, and over, and over with Eggsy.

_'And so Mary and Jo-seph rode the don-key to Beth-Le-Hem to take part in the cen-sus.'_

Mrs. Giles nodded to her and she walked through the centre stage, towards the front and the big white 'X' where she had been told to stand 'so the light would catch her' and looked to the audience.

So many faces. And all of them were looking towards her...

But suddenly...

She saw him.

A familiar face. A friendly smile. And warm brown eyes.

Harry.

Daisy grinned and it led to a few chuckles from the other mummies and daddies.

Harry nodded to her, his glasses reflecting.

Daisy took a deep breath, puffed out her chest and declared in her alien accent.

'And so Mary and Jo-seph rode the don-key to Beth-Le-Hem to take part in the cen-sus.' before walking back towards the curtains where Mrs. Giles was waiting.

The rest of the play passed in a stream of sung hymns, soft 'awhs' and ended with a rendition of: 'We wish you a merry Christmas'.

As Daisy stepped forwards with the rest of the angels, sheep and stars she saw Harry shoot to his feet, clapping enthusiastically, almost knocking the camcorder out of Kyla's daddy's hand as he did and watched him smile brightly to her.

As soon as Mrs. Giles dismissed the rest of the school to go back to their classes, she gestured for Daisy's class to go and greet their parents.

Daisy jumped off the stage, running towards Harry who was stood there, his umbrella in hand, his coat over his arm.

“Harry! Harry!”

Harry dropped to his knee and wrapped his arms around her, chuckling as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Well done Daisy!” he cheered, squeezing her. “Well done.”

“Did'ja see me, Harry?” she asked, looking to him.

“I did. You did so well, _Papillon_.” he beamed at her, stroking her hair back into her pig tails. “You were ever so clear and so concise.”

“Con-Size?”

He smiled.

“Close enough. Now...I do believe, I promised you a hot chocolate.”

“Yes!!” Daisy cheered, jumping up and down.

Harry smiled and nodded.

“Go and get changed. I will be right here, alright?”

“Alright!”

*

 

Half an hour later, Daisy was sat in the back of the really soft and comfy taxi that Harry and Eggsy took to work.

Daisy loved it.

It was soft, smelled really nice, had bouncy seats and had a TV.

And the driver, Francis, always made her feel like a princess when he opened the door for her and offered her his hand so she could step down.

Daisy went on and on in infinitesimal detail about her day, making sure to point out how rude Fiona was and how Eggsy would have been proud that she stood up to her and Harry listened, his entire attention on her and asked her questions about the performance and told her his favourite bits.

When the taxi pulled up outside the coffee shop, Francis opened Harry's door, then moved to open Daisy's before helping her out.

She smiled at Francis before telling him today Harry was going to let her have a chocolate Tiffin and a big-girl hot chocolate.

Francis smiled as Harry led her into the coffee shop and keeping a tight hold on her hand, let her choose her tiffin and ordered her a Primo hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows before settling down in a big soft sofa up the corner of the coffee shop.

Daisy wanted to sit next to the window, but Harry wouldn't let her.

He never let her sit near the window. Not even on the train or in the car. She had to sit right next to him or Eggsy.

Daisy didn't mind. Harry must have had a good reason.

“Didja film it, Harry?” she asked as she plucked a marshmallow off the top of her hot chocolate.

“I did.” Harry smiled, stirring some sugar into his tea. “And as soon as Eggsy gets home I'll show him just how well you did.”

Daisy grinned and popped the marshmallow into her mouth.

“Dibiboobe-haanfiowah?”

“Don't speak with your mouth full, _Papillon_.”

Daisy chewed rapidly and swallowed.

“Did I do better than Fiona?” she asked thickly.

“You did wonderfully.” Harry assured her for the fourth time that afternoon. “You were a perfect angel and you even managed to say 'Bethlehem' properly.”

“Fiona can't say Bethlehem.”

Harry gave her a soft smile.

“You don't seem to like Fiona.” Harry noticed, sipping his tea.

“She's a bum-hole.”

“ **Daisy**.”

“...Sorry. But she's a poo-head. She's mean. And she's really rude. You said to me manners is important and she has no manners and she finks she's so important because she has a famous mummy and a rich daddy and a nice voice.”

Harry put his tea down and looked over his glasses at her.

“...Has she said something to you?”

“No...” Daisy said, avoiding his gaze.

Harry sighed and folded his arms.

Somehow he always knew when she wasn't telling the truth.

“...She said that I'm from a bad part of London and I have a bad family because I have two daddies and no mummy. I told her my mummy is sick and is gettin' better and she was just jealous because I had an Eggsy and a Harry and they were better than her daddy who is nevah around when it's important.”

Harry sighed and leaned forwards.

“Daisy, darling.” he began softly.

For a while he didn't say anything, he just looked at her, and Daisy worried that perhaps he was getting a really bad headache that he sometimes got when he had been working too hard.

But then he reached over and held her hand in his big strong hands.

“Daisy. Some people, think they're better than you, because of the way that they talk, or what school they go to, or where they live, or their families, or their last names. But nobody is better than you. Alright? No matter who their mother and father is, or what part of London they come from.”

“I know, Harry.” Daisy said. “Eggsy told me the same fing when we moved in ta your house.”

Harry nodded and offered her a smile.

“She's gonna grow up really borin'...” Daisy said sipping her hot chocolate through a straw. “...borin' just like her mummy.”

Harry sat back and sipped his tea.

“Now, what do you want for dinner. We can have anything you want.”

“Can we have MacDonalds, Harry?”

Eggsy didn't like her to have more than one MacDonalds a month. And she'd already had one last week when she came home from school early because she'd fallen off the climbing frame and cut her knee open.

Harry smirked and nodded.

“Go on then, don't tell Eggsy.”

 

*

 

That night, Harry and Daisy brought home MacDonalds. Ate it at Harry's big dining table and then had Apple Pie for dessert from Harry's nice bakery.

Daisy played with JB for an hour after her half an hour reading with Harry who listened to her read every word, helping her annunciate as he washed up the breakfast things from this morning and had then took her for her bath.

She was getting sleepy as she got out the bath. Harry towel drying her hair carefully as she stood there, watching JB who was already trotting into her room ready for bed.

Harry dressed her in her Ninja Turtle Pyjamas, brushed her hair and helped her into bed, turning on her bedside lamp and tucking her in when she looked up at him sleepily.

“...Harry?”

“Yes, _Papillon_?” he asked.

“...When is Eggsy comin' home?”

Harry smiled.

“Should be home by morning. We're going to take you to see Father Christmas in Harrod's so you can tell him what you fancy for Christmas.”

Daisy smiled.

“...Harry.”

“Yes, _Papillon_?”

“I'm glad you love Eggsy 'cause that means you're my family, don't it?”

Harry nodded softly, sitting on her bed.

“It does.” he responded quietly.

“And I just wanted to say fank you for comin' to my play today cos Eggsy couldn't.”

“I wouldn't have missed it for the world.”

“I love you, Harry.”

Harry bent down and kissed her forehead.

“I love you too, _Papillon_. Now...get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.”

She smiled at him and rolled over, cuddling JB's tiny body to hers as he cuddled up.

 

*

 

It was gone midnight when the front door opened and the heavy thud of a bag hitting the polished floor of the hallway told Harry that Eggsy was home.

“Fuck me. I'm fucking starvin', Harry. Tell me ya saved me some dinner.” he called through to the living room.

Harry smiled and got to his feet, greeting his lover home.

He walked into the hallway, seeing Eggsy dump his jacket on the coat-hook, sticking his umbrella in the umbrella stand, and pulling his tie off.

He looked worn, tired, and dirty. But happy to be home.

“Sorry. Didn't know what time you'd be back. But I bought one of those god-awful freeze dried pasta concoctions you like.”

“Pot Noodle? Bombay Badboy?”

“Yes.”

“Harry, I fuckin' love you.”

Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry, and pressed a kiss to his neck, then cheek before looking at him.

“You're the second Unwin to say that to me today.”

Eggsy pulled back.

“'Ow'd she do?”

“She was glorious, Eggsy. She was perfect.”

Eggsy smiled.

“Didja film it, Harry?”

Harry nodded, putting his arm around Eggsy and kissing his cheek.

“Come on...lets get you fed, and you can review it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see?
> 
> How about you [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/H2H45BKZ) and caffeinate a poor writer today!


End file.
